


Feeble comfort

by syazisnotthatweird



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syazisnotthatweird/pseuds/syazisnotthatweird
Summary: Jack’s hurt after a hunt gone wrong and got stuck in a hole.Ralph begrudgingly helps him out and he’s also stuck in the hole.In which, Jack is fond of a certain fair-haired boy and vice-versa.Also cliche fic is cliche.
Relationships: Jack Merridew & Ralph, Jack Merridew/Ralph
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Feeble comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at around Chtp 3 or something. Characters are slightly older by one or two years. The also may not entirely be in character as I wrote this from memory haha.

Seating on the cold sand made Jack contemplate. He didn’t like his feelings and he didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t seem to hunt a pig. He didn’t want Ralph to perceive him as a screw-up. He prefers if Piggy could keep his stupid mouth shut. He was tired yet restless at the same time. He looked around —the other boys were useless, Simon and Ralph were trying to fix shelters and Piggy’s there.

Jack’s eyes wandered to the chief. Golden locks on his hair seemingly complemented his pale stature. Ralph’s skin glistened in the dim light with a thin layer of sweat. His blue eyes focusing on his work. Jack will not deny that Ralph was attractive.He made Jack feel things.

Inappropriate things? Jack wouldn’t know.

All Jack knows is that he prefers a content Ralph to an angry one. If Ralph wants Jack to be a hunter then one Jack will be. He lifted his sharpened stick and went into the forest with pigs on his mind.Jack crouched down as he heard a slight rustle coming from the nearby bushes. He trudged across creepers and lowered his eyes. Tracks were formed on the earth. It looked like a hoof; or at least a side of it. It seemed like a trail. Jack’s breathing heightened. His eyes shone bright—looking nearly mad. His licked his dry lips as he scanned the vicinity of the forest.

He moved forward slowly, he wasn’t used to the oppressive atmosphere nor the whining of insects. It was uncomfortable and unpleasant. Though, Jack couldn’t really care less. He was trying hard to be still, furtive.

Then, he heard rustling. He slowly shifted to the bushes. 

And then, he fell

He fell because he stepped on something wet.

And, he fell into a hole.

Hurt and tired, Jack laid on the pile of leaves. The silence between the two of them became deafening and tension filled the atmosphere. Ralph shifts, blue eyes questioning Jacks’s one. Unexpectedly, hands were outstretched towards his. Jack was about to grab it but pride stopped him.

“Are you daft? You, golden boy, helping me?” He spat instead.

“‘cause you’re one of us,” answered Ralph, with an earnest face.

“Not that, you fool,”

“I…think it’s because I care about you. ‘Worried that one day you’d get hurt after you hunt. ‘ve known you’ve worked dashed hard. But sometimes, I just want to say ‘sucks’ to your hunting”.

“We need meat. You wanted meat. I’m doing my job-”

“And we don’t get it.” Hints of anger flashed through blue eyes. “It’s fine. Are you gonna take my hands or what?”

“Jeez, I was…weak, ok?” Jack growled out. Ralph huffed and took a step closer to the edge of the hole, levelling the heated gaze.

“I’ll stick to hunting.”

In an instant, Ralph’s feet plummeted and he fell straight into the pit. He must’ve stood on the wet ground. His eyes shifted towards the golden haired boy. He fell head first into the dirt, Jack stifled a laugh. 

“Great job, chief.”

Ralph rolled his eyes.“If you don’t mind, try helping.” 

Jack nodded and handed him his spear.

“…What do you honestly want me to do, ” He looked incredulously at the spear, eyes enlarging. “With this?"

“You’re chief,”Jack mocked. “I am the hunter. You figure it out, smart arse.”

“The chief doesn’t need a bloody stick, Merridew!”

And so, two adolescent teenagers are stuck in the hole. The hole itself was damp.It was filled with leaves and twigs and other miscellaneous natural things. Ralph wasn’t an expert nor was Jack. Soon, an eerie deafening silence filled the already wanton scene. The tension was so thick that Jack’s spear couldn’t cut it.

But they weren’t antagonising each other.

And so, Ralph broke the silence.

“Hey wait, your leg..”

“..piss off.”

“You broke it didn’t you”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” 

The looked at each other and exchanged a silent agreement, both too tired to be stubborn. Jack sat down on the earth and reluctantly extended his wounded leg. Ralph nodded and took off his shirt. Jack looked incredulously at the other. Ralph shrugged, took a stick and combined it into a makeshift splint.

The stick was wrapped securely, or as securely as it can get. Ralph took a step back.Jack’s eyes followed his leg. He wouldn’t be hunting in a while. That’s fine. His eyes lingers on the wound. And, once again, he contemplates. Though, the only other thing on his mind was that Ralph cared. A smile crept on his face. He hasn’t felt that in a long while.

“Not bad, Ralph.”

“Oh, shut it Merridew”

Ralph took the spear and held it with both his hands. He let out a soft sigh. They were stuck there in the grimy hole, away from the company of the other boys. He wonders if the rest were fine or panicking over their disappearance. Still, Ralph will admit, it was nicer there. Just the two of them. Nothing to worry about. No random complaints or stupid antics. It was…nice.

“Is it bad, Jack?” He asked him in a sullen tone. “ Is it bad that I would rather stay here than be responsible for all the things that happen in the island? I mean they clearly voted me as leader because they don’t like you and I just happen to be the next best choice.”

“I was…admittedly furious when I wasn’t chief but they like you and you’d probably be able keep them in line. Though, I don’t mind asserting dominance for you if they give you trouble. You helped me….its the least I can do. Just this once. ‘We gotta’ work together’. I swear it's like you function on those words.”

Ralph smiled, it was a small one towards Jack. As much as they seem to get along, rescue was still the priority. And they can’t do anything stuck there.The two boys look up into the sky and yelled as loud as they could. Hoping that at least one of others heard their cries. Until then, Ralph and Jack cherish the feeble comfort.


End file.
